My dear teacher
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Por sus grandes esfuerzos y avances, Stannis Baratheon como premio invita a Davos Seaworth a pasar la noche junto a él.


**My dear teacher**

Stannis Baratheon sonreía, sus finos dientes resplandecían en blanco, jamás mostraba aquella expresión, pero el alcohol siempre podía quitarle la timidez. Sino fuera porque este se levantó en busca de nuevas cervezas, Davos Seaworth hubiese seguido perdido en esos preciosos ojos azules. Davos se sintió nuevamente en sus púberes dieciocho años, recordó aquel día en que bebió de mismo modo con Stannis, ese día era inolvidable para él.

—Toma. Página trecientos. Practiquemos un poco.

Stannis le extendió un libro al momento en que apoyó algunas latas de cerveza en la mesa ratona. Davos tragó y obedeció. Stannis era una especie de profesor particular, poco tiempo llevaban con esto, Davos no se acordaba cómo había iniciado, sin embargo daba su mejor esfuerzo. Stannis dijo que esa noche seria para descansar de la lectura, era completamente lo contrario y aun así, Davos no se lo haría notar.

—_T-te-te… te a-a._ —Se detuvo confundido.

—Es "_te amo_", Sir Davos. —Indicó Stannis Baratheon pasando su fino dedo por las hojas del libro.

Claro, "te amo" así se pronunciaba y Davos Seaworth sabía hacerlo. En su boca eran insignificantes palabras, pero en las de Stannis sonaban dulces, reconfortantes y anheladas. Solo tenía esas mínimas oportunidades de escucharlas salir de la boca ajena. Comprendía que jamás las escucharía en otra situación, por eso se aferraba a esas furtivas horas.

—Continua. —Stannis abrió una de las latas.

—_Ella se declaró, su corazón la…l-la-la._ —Volvió a detenerse, esta vez sin haberlo fingido.

Stannis le arrebató el libro, leyó la oración en voz alta y lo cerró. Sus dedos estuvieron tan cerca por un momento, Davos se ilusionaba con semejante pequeñez. Stannis le tendió una de las latas, la expresión en sus ojos era tan tenaz, no parecía un acto de amistad.

—Bebe, Sir Davos. Eso se te da mejor.

Davos curvó sus labios y bebió. Cada vez que miraba a Stannis, en su mente invadían los recuerdos de esa noche, cuando tenía unos cuantos años menos y por un largo tiempo se mantuvo cerca de Stannis, tocándolo y teniéndolo exclusivamente para él.

— ¿Ya estas borracho, Sir Davos?

—N-no, Alteza. —Se ruborizó por el hecho de ahogarse en su memoria.

—Recuerdo tu primera borrachera. —Stannis sonó divertido. —No parabas de bailar y cantar, todavía puedo recordarte cantar. _Dirás que no me quisiste pero vas a estar muy triste y así te me vas a quedar_. —Cantó. —Era algo así. Realmente te veías ridículo.

—Era joven en aquel entonces. —Su sonrojo iba en aumento y torpemente trataba de detenerlo con el alcohol. —Aunque yo no era el único que cantó esa noche. _No tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que me comprenda pero sigo siendo el rey._ Por suerte lo tenía a usted ayudándome. —Rio rememorando al adolecente Stannis en ese estado.

—Fueron buenos tiempos, eras más joven y divertido en ellos. —Stannis chocó su lata con la de Davos y sorbió. —Hasta llegabas a ser atractivo, no había mujer que no posara sus ojos en ti, debía de sentirse muy bien.

—Usted también era atractivo, Alteza. Y lo sigue siendo.

—Eres un romántico, Sir Davos.

El silencio se fundó en la sala, Stannis ojeaba el libro y vaciaba las nuevas latas de cerveza que abría. Davos sintió nervios de repente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la inquietud se manifestaba en el incoherente movimiento de sus dedos.

—A-alteza…—Murmuró llegando al hombro de Stannis. Olió el dulce perfume que adornaba la piel de este, el aroma deambuló por su nariz largo rato. Apoyó su palma en una de las mejillas de Stannis, llevando el rostro hacia sí. Lo hubiese besado con hartas ganas, pero la cordura se interpuso.

—Soy un hombre casado. —Stannis le mostró la alianza. —Y tú también, Davos.

Stannis Baratheon era un hombre de honor y Davos Seaworth no podía mancharlo con su lujurioso capricho, nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo. Hacia tanto que Davos no veía a su esposa, que los recuerdos de ella eran nulos, Stannis era el entero dueño de su memoria.

—Siempre sueño con tenerlo como lo tuve esa noche. —El alcohol lo obligaba a decir esas vergonzosas palabras. —Desde que lo conocí, siempre desee tenerlo de esa forma. Me he enamorado de usted, irreversiblemente, lo amo.

—Eras joven. Fueron los sentimientos de un niño inexperto, debes dejarlos atrás.

—No puedo. Lo amo, créame. Usted es amable, muy amable, pero nadie lo nota; por eso atesoro esos momentos en que es amable conmigo, solo yo conozco ese lado de usted.

—No soy el hombre indicado para ese tipo de relaciones. —La voz de Stannis era suave.

—Sé que es imposible, pero aun así lo amo. —Davos tomó el último sorbo de cerveza y dejó la lata en un costado. Acarició la mejilla de Stannis, quien se estremeció al sentirlo. —Alteza, por favor, permítame abrazarlo.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Stannis, lograba sostenerlo y abarcarlo, era tan cálido. Rápidamente ambos cuerpos perdieron la dolorosa distancia. El perfume se hacía más latente en su nariz, como si no hubiese dejado de olerlo.

—Perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer a continuación, y por favor, recháceme si no le gusta.

Sus rostros se enfrentaron, tan cerca. Stannis se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Davos; Davos estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero entendió que tenía permitido seguir cuando el contrario aflojó el apretón.

Dio un primer beso, en el cual Stannis no evitó irse hacia atrás, despacio. Davos obtuvo el labio inferior de Stannis entre sus dientes, lo mordió con sutileza. Atrayendo el cuerpo ajeno, Davos le agregó entusiasmo al segundo beso. Su lengua examinó el interior de la cavidad de Stannis, acaramelada. Stannis Baratheon le correspondía el beso ¿acaso debería ser una señal?

La necesidad de oxigeno los separó, fue un breve instante y Davos depositó sus labios sobre los de Stannis, refinados y provocadores. Con cada roce entre las lenguas, le daba a Davos un toque dulce, el sabor de su amado, y uno amargo, el de las cervezas.

Las manos de Davos Seaworth pasaron por debajo de la camisa de Stannis, su lengua bajó hasta el cuello de este; lo lamió, mordisqueó, oprimió proporcionando ciertas marcas y consumió el fuerte perfume.

Stannis rodeó la espalda de Davos, lanzando algunos gemidos cuando la barba de este rasguñaba su piel. Davos apretujó la entrepierna de Stannis e interfirió entre el pantalón y el sexo de este.

—Tienes que detenerte, Davos. —Stannis farfulló corriendo su rostro.

—No podré hacerlo, no puedo contenerme más. Lo siento, Alteza. Por favor, no me odie.

A Davos le molestaba su ansiedad, el en la vida pensaría en forzarlo, sin embargo era escaso su propio auto control.

—No tengo ese sentimiento hacia ti. —Stannis chasqueó la lengua. —Apúrate, continua.

Con una suma de autorizaciones, Davos le quitó prenda por prenda. Davos dio besos desde los hombros, el pecho y abdomen, finalizando en la pelvis contraria. La polla de Stannis endureció al momento en que los dedos de Davos la rosaron. Davos llevó la misma a su boca, Stannis ahogó un suspiro.

Davos se consideraba afortunado, tener a aquel hombre a su merced, era interesante. Sus labios se cerraron entorno a la punta, su lengua deambuló por el tronco. Succionó tantas veces como tiempo se le dio, anduvo por todas partes y se paralizó cuando su boca se rellenó con la semilla de Stannis; vagamente escuchó una maldición salir de entre los dientes de Stannis al momento en que se vino.

—Por favor, relájese, Alteza.

Relamió sus labios y mediante húmedos besos acostó a Stannis. Le entregó un tierno beso en la frente y se adueñó del torso de este. Jugó con las tetillas ajenas, en el interior de su boca. Contorneo la deseada silueta de Stannis antes de deshacerse de sus ropas.

—Permítame, Alteza.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Davos se introdujo lentamente, con un inmenso regodeo por tener a Stannis, el primer y único hombre que amaría; rogaba para que nada de eso fuera un sueño y que en verdad lo estuviera poseyendo como en esa primera vez. Stannis tapó su rostro y crujió los dientes cuando fueron por completo uno mismo.

—Alteza. —Davos lo llamó con sutileza. —Por favor, déjeme verlo. Míreme cuando le diga cuanto lo amo.

A un paulatino tiempo Stannis descubrió su rostro y con un sonrojo le correspondió la vista. Davos sonrió al verlo y quién sabe si también liberó una risilla ante aquel vulnerable rostro.

—Eres molesto. —Stannis protestó. Este pasó los dedos por la barba de Davos, tenía una ligera mueca de felicidad en su rostro.


End file.
